1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a testing apparatus and a method for testing an electronic system, in specific to a testing apparatus and a method for testing connection of a 4-wires resistive touch panel of the electronic system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of touch sensing technology are used in many different electronic products in recently years for the progress in technology and the convenience in use. Touch pad is implemented in various kinds of electronic products because it has advantages in small size, less cost, low power assumption and durable life period.
No matter what kinds of electronic products, it must pass the standard functional test before being sold to customers. Taking a touch panel as an example, an electronic system with a touch panel comprises two parts including a panel and a control module. The panel is used for receiving the operation of press executed by a user. The control module is used for detecting the operation of press and for further executing the function according to the detected result. Therefore, when the function of the touch panel of the electronic system is tested, not only needs it to test both the touch panel and the control module respectively, the connection there between is also needed to be tested.
In general, the test of the connection between the touch panel and the control module is executed in a way of manual manner. If the circuit itself is properly connected according to the standard manner and there is not in any conditions of short circuit, open circuit or any other problem with the circuit, the control module will detect a normal signal which means the connection between the panel and control module is properly made. If not, it indicates that the connection has fault. After the electronic system passes the above test of connection, it will in sequence test other functional test to make sure the quality of the electronic system.
In trend of convenience and efficiency, the manner of manual test costs human source and time in testing the connection between the touch panel and the electronic system, and it also has disadvantage in that it can't be operated automatically. Therefore, how to improve the test manner of the touch panel of the electronic system and to provide an automatical, fast, convenient and accurate manner in testing the electronic system is an important topic for the manufacturer to produce the electronic system with touch panel.